onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 4
Volume 4 is titled "Crescent Moon". Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is light blue, the title is red and the author's name is dark blue. Luffy is seen below Kuro, Jango, Sham and Buchi. The location is one of the beach of the Gecko Islands at dawn with a red moon. Author's Notes |} Chapters *027. : Luffy survives the fall thanks to his rubber body and Kaya refuses to believe Usopp's story. Usopp later lies to his crew to protect them causing them to leave in disbelief. The Straw Hats however are aware of the situation and agree to help. *028. : Kuro wounds one of the other butlers Merry when he reveals his true nature. Meanwhile Usopp and the Straw Hats set a trap for the Black Cat Pirates, only to discover the next morning they are at the wrong beach, causing Luffy and Zoro to accidentally get lost. *029. : Nami and Usopp attempt to fight the Black Cat Pirates on their own, but are no match for them. Just before they are defeated Luffy and Zoro arrive and take care of them. *030. : Jango attempts to hypnotize the Black Cat crew members to make them stronger, but accidentally hypnotizes Luffy as well who overpowers them, forcing Jango to hypnotize Luffy to sleep. Meanwhile noticing they are late, Kuro decides to find out what is happening, though Usopp's crewman Tamanegi notices him leaving. *031. : After waking up, Kaya finds the wounded Merry who tells her everything and they were wrong about Usopp before she leaves to confront Kuro. Ussop's crewmen meet and agree that Usopp lied earlier before noticing Kaya, and decide to follow her. Meanwhile Zoro begins his battle against the Nyaban Brothers, only for one of them Sham to steal two of his swords. *032. : Zoro fights at a huge disadvantage with only one sword. Nami attempts to recover Zoro's other swords but is intercepted by Jango. Kuro soon arrives, angry that his plan has been delayed. *033. : Kuro gives his crew 5 minutes to finish up before he kills them all. Nami successfully gets Zoro his swords back allowing him to beat the Nyaban Brothers, only for Jango to hypnotize the surviving member Buchi to make him stronger. Nami then decides to wake Luffy up. *034. : Jango nearly kills Nami, but miraculously Luffy stops his attack when he wakes up. Kaya arrives and tries to negotiate, but Kuro refuses to listen, and tries to attack Usopp, only to be hit by Luffy. *035. : The Usopp Pirates arrive and attack Kuro, but he ignores their attack and badly injures Usopp. Usopp orders his crew to flee with Kaya, but Kuro sends Jango after them. Recognizing Luffy as a Devil Fruit user, Kuro decides to fight him personally. Concept Art Context Volume Extras SBS Notes * Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Shanks' ages are revealed. *An explanation of Mohji's hairstyle *The tassels of Buggy's hat are actually his hair. * Oda explains why Luffy doesn't kill his enemies. *An explanation of the in-joke of Mikio Itoo. *Oda confirms Morgan is alive and in jail. Trivia * This is the only volume where the official Viz title is a deliberate renaming of the original Japanese, rather than any sort of translation or adaptation. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 4 pl:Tom 4 Category:One Piece Volumes